Shadow Mephiles
by Shiaziyu
Summary: Mephiles heard that someone captured Shadow, so he goes to rescue him and have some fun with him! Pointless yaoi!


Shana: Hope you love it!! Did my best on this!

Mephiles: You sure? I think it sucks!

Shana: Big brother?

Mephiles: what? *looks at Shana suspiciously*

Shana: *Hits him in the back of his head, hard* SHUT IT!!!

Shadow: *sits with popcorns* SSSH! I wanna know what happens here!

Shana: *Is busy punching Mephiles* hiya!

A black and blue hedgehog slowly walked in front of a door, looking around making sure it was only he, the person locked inside the cell and the shadows all around him, as he walked in front of the door; he looked inside to make sure the prisoner wasn't trying to escape or anything.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared right behind the guard, the guard still looked around the cell, not noticing the sudden shadow behind, the guard felt the hairs in his neck stand and that something was very wrong, but it was too late already, just as he was about too look behind himself, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, looking down he saw the cause of it was a crystal hand sticking out of his chest, all he managed was a small groan, before he fell limp, making the person behind him smirk, and pull his hand out and throw the limp body to the side, stepping up to the door, the crystal hedgehog looked in through the little hole, making sure he was in front of the right room.

The black and red hedgehog inside the cell, slowly opened his eyes and looked up hole through the door, feeling another presence then the usual one, when he looked up and saw green and red eyes, he couldn't help but leap up and whisper. "Mephiles!"

"Well, well, well! Looks like a quite cosy place, they've fixed up for you there, Shadow!" Mephiles stated smugly, as he smirked at the other one.

Shadow glared at Mephiles, despising the smug look the other one had. "Well, it was a lot nicer, till you showed your ugly face here!" Shadow smirked, when he saw the slight irritation appear in Mephiles' eyes, till he suddenly disappeared, Shadow looked around the room, feeling like Mephiles was close by. "Show yourself!" Suddenly Shadow heard Mephiles chuckle, but it sounded like an echo, which made him look all around himself, trying to locate the owner of it.

Mephiles appeared right behind Shadow, and grabbed his neck, forcing him on his knees, digging his claws into the tender skin of Shadows neck, his smirk widening as he heard Shadow groan in slight pain. "Now, now! That's no way to talk to your master, now is it, my little pet?" Shadow bowed his head, and felt Mephiles move his clawed hand up into his quills, and then he unexpectedly pulled Shadows head backwards forcefully, looking into Shadows eyes, before leaning down, so that his mouth was near Shadows ear. "You should know by now, to always answer, when I ask you something, or else I'll just have to punish you again, little Shadow!" Blowing softly on the ear as he whispered, making Shadow shiver in delight, Mephiles pulled back and straightened looking expectantly at Shadow. "You're right…Master!" Mephiles smirked down at Shadow who was looking at him pleadingly. "See! That wasn't so hard now was it?" Shadow shook his head, and gasped when he felt Mephiles bite his neck, and lap up the blood that escaped the small wound. "Mmm… You have some tasty blood little slave!" Shadow moaned in response, as Mephiles continued to lick and bite his neck.

But he couldn't help but jump a little when he felt a clawed hand run over his clothed chest; suddenly the claws cut away the shirt, "accidentally" cutting his chest too.

Shadow couldn't help but moan, at the pain, Mephiles stopped working on his neck and moved around Shadow so that he stood I front of him, looking down at him, as Shadow looked up and saw the smirk, he knew what he had to do. Hesitantly Shadow moved his hands up to Mephiles' pants, stroking his crouch, before opening his pants and stroking his member, Mephiles closed his eyes in rapture as he felt Shadow take his member into his mouth, licking it. Shadow looked up at his master, sucking hard he observed the reaction; he started bopping his head, holding on Mephiles' hips, making sure not to choke.

Mephiles grabbed Shadows head and pulled him away from his member with force, then he pulled Shadow to his feet, and kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue into Shadows mouth, taking his time in dominating the tongue fight they had.

Afterwards then Mephiles threw Shadow down onto the ground and turned him over so that he was on all fours, then Mephiles ripped off Shadows pants, licking his lips at the delicious sight of a naked Shadow in front of him, then he bent down right behind Shadow, running both his clawed hands over Shadows back, down to his hips, where he gripped him harshly, and thrust quickly into Shadow, ignoring the pained yelp Shadow gave at the sudden intrusion, but continued thrusting fast and hard.

Shadow was loving the painful pleasure, the act brought forth, though he could never get used to the slightly rough start, noticing the metallic smell of blood, he knew he was bleeding from the rough treatment, but frankly he didn't care, since it felt so mind blowing good.

Mephiles thrust harder, suddenly feeling it easier to thrust, thanks to the blood working as lube, feeling Shadows inner walls tighten around his buried member, he couldn't help but groan and run his claws over Shadows back, making small cuts and licking the blood up, enjoying the moans Shadow makes as he speeds up his thrusting, feeling near ready to release, and assuming Shadow nearing his peak too, by the twitching in his hands, Mephiles bows over Shadow and strokes his member in time with his fast thrusting.

Shadow couldn't do anything but moan and shudder at the incredible pleasure, Mephiles was giving him, and suddenly he felt like he was falling and everything went white, hot pleasure filled his veins and made him feel weightless, shuddering he felt powerless onto the cold floor.

Mephiles released not soon after, shuddering slightly he pulled out of Shadow and fell down right beside him, panting along with Shadow looking at him, then he pulled him to his chest, watching Shadow fall asleep, before picking him up, and making them both disappear, and then reappear in a bedroom, putting Shadow on the bed gently he laid himself next to him, pulling the sheets over them both, Mephiles felt himself, slowly fall asleep as well, looking at Shadows sleeping face.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shana: DONE!!! Hope its well liked!

Mephiles: *Glares at Shana* Why… Did… You. Make. ME! SENTIMENTAL!??!!

Shana: Yikes!!! *Hides behind a table* You have your rare moments!!!

Mephiles: *Is about to kill Shana, but is stopped by a naked Shadow walking by* Hello, gorgeous! Come to Master!! *Runs after Shadow into a bedroom*

Shana: *sighs in relief* Please tell me if I got the characters behaviour wrong!!


End file.
